


I Do (Again)

by KingOnHisBoard



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOnHisBoard/pseuds/KingOnHisBoard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Everything was white.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>That was the first thought that popped into Zane’s head as he stared out of the window, over the field that had been decked out for wedding. White flowers, white chairs, white carpets, white tables.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Everything was just so damned white.</i>
</p><p>--------------<br/>¨<br/>Or, that big wedding Mara Grady and Beverly Carter-Garrett planned for their sons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do (Again)

Everything was white.

That was the first thought that popped into Zane’s head as he stared out of the window, over the field that had been decked out for wedding. White flowers, white chairs, white carpets, white tables.

Everything was just so damned _white_.

He shouldn’t have been surprised, though. After all, when his mother was in charge of planning a big event, he should have expected something extremely traditional. Even though the wedding was about as untraditional in the state of Texas as it could possibly be.

Had someone told Zane two years ago that his mother would have planned his second wedding – where he would marry a _man_ , no less – he would have laughed in their face and most likely assumed they were completely insane. But then again, two years ago, Beverly Carter Garrett hadn’t been introduced to Mara Grady.

Harrison hadn’t been joking when he’d said that Beverly and Mara had done a lot of talking during those days in which the Gradys had been kept at the Carter-Garrett ranch for protection. Mara Grady could talk sense into just about everyone, that much had been proven when she’d successfully convinced Beverly that the two of them should arrange a proper family wedding for their two sons.

Despite his mother’s progress, a part of Zane had always believed that his mother was never actually going to go through with planning the wedding, so when he’d received a phone call two months ago, where his mother announced that she and Mara were so far into their planning that they needed Ty and Zane to give them a date for the wedding.

Zane had been so surprised that he’d nearly fallen off his chair.

However, they’d found a date, and now, two months later, the day had arrived. 

Zane wasn’t nervous; after all, he was already married to Ty, but he did feel a little… Unsure of this whole thing because he had no idea what was going to happen. There had been no rehearsal dinner, and they’d just gotten here last night. So far, nobody had told either of them anything, except for when they needed to be dressed and in the field that Zane could see from his old bedroom window. The lack of information couldn’t mean that they were going to be doing anything that required rehearsal, though, which was comforting in itself. Still, Zane didn’t like not knowing.

He also didn’t like not being allowed to see his husband before their second wedding, because of course their mothers were going to insist on sticking to even that tradition.

Huffing, Zane started pacing back and forth, tugging at the black tie he was wearing as he impatiently waited for someone to come fetch him.

It was nearly ten minutes later when the door finally opened, and Harrison poked his head through the opening.

“Time to go, son.” He announced, and seconds later he disappeared.

Zane inhaled deeply, checked himself in the mirror one last time, then turned to follow his father out of his bedroom.

——

The aisle was a white carpet laying on the grass, with a half-circle of several rows of chairs on either side of it. The centre of it – the altar – wasn’t decked out with an extravagant wedding arch or an array of flowers; it was merely a small wooden stage two steps up from the grass, covered in white, just like everything else. On the first row on one side were Ty and Zane’s closest family, and on the first row on the other side were Ty’s best men.

(When he’d been tasked with choosing a best man, he’d insisted that making him choose wasn’t fair, and had therefore ended up picking five; Sidewinder and Deuce. Zane hadn’t argued with him; after all, Ty picking more than one best man made up for the fact that Zane hadn’t picked any. There really wasn’t anyone he’d felt comfortable with picking.)

At one end of the aisle, Zane stood in his black, tailored suit, hands behind his back as he waited impatiently. At the other end stood Ty, decked out in his dress blues, looking a lot calmer than he had done the first time they’d gotten married.

Just seeing him was enough to make Zane relax, and he could see Ty’s trademark grin even from where he was standing. It made his heart flutter.

When the music that signalled that they should approach started, Zane was so lost in Ty, standing there in his dress blues, that he couldn’t even register which song they were walking down the aisle to. His eyes never left Ty’s as he walked, and Ty’s never left his, and when they met in the middle, it was all Zane could do not to reach out and grab Ty’s face to kiss him.

The priest who stood at the altar was probably the only priest in Texas who would ever be willing to take part in a same-sex marriage. (He was also, coincidentally, the only priest in Texas the Garrett family had ever had a personal relationship to.)

When Ty and Zane came to a stop at the top of the small altar, Ty reached out, taking Zane’s hand in his without even thinking twice about it. Zane turned his hand over, and threaded their fingers together as the priest cleared his throat.

“Dearly beloved,” He said. “We’re gathered here today to witness the confirmation of these two men in the union of marriage.”

Zane smiled at Ty, looking so gorgeous where he stood. Ty smiled back at him.

“Now, as we all know, they’re already married, and there’s therefore no reason for me to recite the same old lines I would to a couple actually signing a marriage certificate,” The priest paused, drawing a laugh from the guests. “But I do believe that our grooms have something they’d like to say to each other. But before they do, I’d like to ask the best men to come join us.”

Zane glanced to the side then, watching as Nick, Kelly, Digger and Owen, all decked out in their dress blues, just like Ty, stood along with Deuce, and approached the altar. They didn’t all gather on the step behind Ty, like he had expected, though. Deuce, Kelly and Owen did, but Nick and Digger immediately moved to stand behind Zane; Nick pausing to put a hand on Zane’s shoulder when he looked back at him in confusion.

“You’re one of us now, brother. We’re behind you just as much as we’re behind Ty.” Nick said with a smile.

Zane could have hugged him because that – being accepted as one of Sidewinder’s own – that was the ultimate form of acceptance. He settled for a genuine, slightly wobbly smile instead, though, and gave Nick a grateful nod as the other man withdrew his hand and stepped down behind him, standing next to Digger.

Zane turned back to Ty, who was watching them with the softest, fondest smile Zane had ever seen him wear.

His heart fluttered again.

“Now, gentlemen, as you were.” The priest encouraged.

Zane nodded, clearing his throat before he opened his mouth to speak.

“I’d never met someone who succeeded in driving me crazy within five minutes of our first meeting before I met you. And you’ve been driving me crazy every day since.” Zane said, his words making Ty smile.

“Life with you has never been, and never will be boring. No matter what we do, where we go or what life brings us, having you with me is going to make every moment worth living. I love you for everything you are, with everything I am, and I’d like to spend the rest of my life being driven completely and utterly crazy by you.” He went on, and as he paused, Zane could hear sniffing coming from somewhere at his side. He didn’t even want to know which of the two men standing behind him he’d managed to touch with his words.

All he wanted to see was Ty.

“I’m an artist. I’m a geek. I am one badass motherfucker on a motorcycle.” Zane continued, and the priest cleared his throat pointedly. That drew a laugh from everyone who could hear it, and Zane shot him an apologetic look, before looking back at Ty. “I’m a husband. And I’m yours.” With that, Zane lifted Ty’s hand to his lips and kissed the tattoo at the base of his husband’s ring finger, before lowering Ty’s hand with a smile.

It was easy to see that Ty was fighting back tears. Kelly was blatantly wiping at his eyes behind him. When Zane remained silent, the priest nodded at Ty.

“Tyler?”

Ty looked to Zane, cleared his throat, and took a deep breath.

“I never thought I’d be the kind of guy to ever get married,” Ty began, and his fingers tightened against Zane’s between them. “And I sure as hell never thought I’d be the kind of guy to get married twice, to the same person.”

Zane snorted among a low murmur of chuckles surrounding them, and he could see Ty smiling.

“Then again, I never thought that I’d ever get to meet someone like you. I love you, and I promise that I will spend the rest of my life reminding you of just how much.” Ty continued, and Zane’s eyes were starting to feel moist the more he listened to his husband speak.

Ty bit his lip and stepped closer, so that he could put his lips to Zane’s ear and whisper the last part of his vows.

“I was an assassin. I’m a marine. I’m the man who doesn’t miss. I’m a husband.” He whispered, having to pretend he didn’t see the way Zane shuddered at his words. Stepping back, Ty mimicked Zane’s earlier action, bringing Zane’s hand to his lips and kissing his tattoo, his eyes trained on Zane’s face the whole time. “And I’m yours.”

——-

The rest of the ceremony went as it was meant to; they exchanged their ‘I do’s for the second time, were pronounced as spouses for life and shared a kiss in front of all of their friends and families. They’d walked down the aisle together, hand in hand, and made their way to a large event tent that had been put up behind the main house, where the reception was going to be held.

They had their first dance after dinner, and it was as the dance floor filled up with other dancing pairs that Zane and Ty finally slipped outside the tent to take a breather.

Big weddings were _exhausting_.

“So, you feel any different?” Ty asked Zane, as they stood together and watched as the sun set behind the array of trees in the distance, Ty’s arm wound around his husband’s waist.

Zane shook his head, turning his head to press a kiss to Ty’s temple.

“Not really. Do you?”

Ty shook his head as well. It didn’t matter, though, because they were both as happy now as they had been since the day they’d signed the marriage certificate, and that was all that mattered. Somebody cleared their throat behind them, and both Ty and Zane turned, coming face to face with Julian Cross and Cameron Jacobs.

“Congratulations!” Cameron exclaimed, letting go of Julian’s hand so he could step forward and pull Zane, then Ty, into tight hugs.

“Thank you.” Zane said with a chuckle, once Cameron moved on to hug his husband. “What are you doing here?”

Once Cameron released Ty, who looked significantly confused, he shrugged his shoulders, attempting to look innocent.

Julian rolled his eyes, stepping forward and drawing his husband against his side.

“Your Irish friend invited us. I was going to say no, but Cameron saw the invitation before I could decline and insisted.” He explained with a heavy, mournful sigh. Cameron jabbed him in the side with his elbow.

“You promised you’d behave.” Cameron hissed.

“I am behaving!” Julian argued, as he gave Ty a pointed look. “I haven’t even insulted him yet.”

Ty glared at him, while Zane snorted in amusement.

“Why did you have to bring him with you? Couldn’t you just have come by yourself?” Ty asked Cameron with a pained groan. “You’re actually likeable.”

It was Julian’s turn to glare now, but that glare quickly moved from Ty to Cameron when Cameron chuckled.

Cameron didn’t look particularly apologetic as he patted Julian’s arm and gave him a pointed look. The bigger man sighed as if he was physically hurting, before turning his attention to Ty and Zane.

“I suppose congratulations are in order, even though this isn’t your real wedding.” Julian drawled, and despite the irritated undertone, he did look at least somewhat happy.

Ty found that very unsettling.

“Thank you.” Zane said genuinely before Ty could come up with a snarky comment, as he placed an arm at the small of Ty’s back, as if he could sense that his husband wanted to say something sarcastic and mean, and was silently telling him to shut up.

Ty complied, albeit begrudgingly, and settled for giving Julian a nod.

Julian’s gaze moved to Cameron then, and he raised an eyebrow. “See? Behaving.” He said, both sounding and looking awfully smug, as if being civil in Ty’s presence was such an impressive feat.

Cameron rolled his eyes, as he turned his gaze to Ty and Zane. “Again, congratulations. We’re very happy for you.” He insisted, and before Julian could open his mouth to say anything, Cameron was turning around and pulling him towards the tent. “Come on, let’s go get you drunk.”

Julian protested for a split second before he let himself be lead away. “Whatever you want, love.”

Ty mimicked the sound of a whip as they walked off, complete with the hand motion, and Julian flipped him the bird over his shoulder.

Zane pinched his side and Ty yelped.

“You really think you’re in any position to be accusing him of being whipped?” Zane asked him pointedly, as he shifted his hold on Ty so he could drag the other man against his chest, arms curling around Ty’s lower back.

Ty lifted a challenging eyebrow.

“What makes you think I’m whipped?” He argued.

Zane’s lips twitched into a smirk, and he leaned down so he could brush his lips against Ty’s ear while whispering about the unseemly things he’d let Ty do to him if they just snuck off from their own wedding reception right there and then.

Ty’s body trembled, and his breathing caught in his throat when Zane took a step back, cocking his head at him in question.

“What do you say, doll?” Zane purred.

“Yes, darlin’.” Ty’s response was immediate, and he grabbed Zane’s hand and pulled him in the direction of the house. He didn’t even dignify Zane mimicking the whipping sound as they went with a response.


End file.
